villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
MetsubouJinrai.NET
MetsubouJinrai.NET are a mysterious underground terrorist organization responsible for hacking HumaGears and a major antagonistic faction in the first Reiwa era installment in the long-running Kamen Rider franchise, Kamen Rider Zero-One. They are a cult centered around worship of a mysterious AI construct known as the "Ark" who believe in the supremacy of AIs over humanity and that the Ark has judged for humanity to be exterminated. To further the extinction of humanity, MetsubouJinrai.NET hacks the HumaGear robots produced by Hiden Intelligence to become rampaging Magia and attack humans. Their ultimate goal is to collect enough Progrise Keys and create enough Magia to reawaken the Ark and destroy humanity, allowing HumaGears to claim the Earth for themselves. History MetsubouJinrai.NET was first formed by the Ark to carry out its will to bring about the extinction of humanity after it concluded they were a threat to the planet based on its data of humanity's propensity for war. They were the direct cause of the Daybreak Town incident, in which they hacked a group HumaGears and caused them to go rogue. The HumaGears went on a rampage and caused many deaths and extensive property damage until the factory was blown up by its overseer to keep them from getting out. Though the town was destroyed, the incident was covered up by Hiden Intelligence, who claimed it was a factory accident. Following the incident, MetsubouJinrai.NET set up their operations in the city and began working to put their plans into action. At some point, MetsubouJinrai.NET also hacked the Astronaut-Type HumaGear Spaceman Raiden, one of two HumaGears whose job was to maintain Hiden Intelligence's Satellite Zea, to use him as a sleeper agent to transmit data from the satellite directly to them on which HumaGears were close to reaching Singularity so MetsubouJinrai.NET could hack them to turn them into Magia. Following the demise of Hiden Intelligence's CEO Korenosuke Hiden, MetsubouJinrai.NET put their plans into action. In their first appearance, they hack the HumaGear Gut Buster Taro and turn him into the Berotha Magia. After the Magia was destroyed by Kamen Rider Zero-One, MetsubouJinrai.NET's hacker Jin reports to his superior Horobi about the new development. MetsubouJinrai.NET hacked several more HumaGears to turn them into Magia in order to gather data to reawaken the Ark. Eventually, MetsubouJinrai launched an attack on the A.I.M.S. headquarters, stealing their new weapons prototypes and hacking into one of their Gigars. Needing to increase the number of Magia to reawaken the Ark, MetsubouJinrai.NET began using the Gigar to attack hospitals and hack the HumaGears within them to convert them into an army of Trilobite Magia. However, the attack was stopped when Kamen Rider Zero-One destroyed the Gigar with Breaking Mammoth. Eventually, MetsubouJinrai.NET were able to finish gathering all the data they needed for the 12 Progrise Keys necessary to reawaken the Ark. After using their sleeper agent Raiden/Ikazuchi to lure Zero-One and Vulcan to MetsubouJinrai.NET's base, the cyber-terrorist group were able to obtain the last of the Keys they needed to reawaken the Ark. After placing all the keys in his belt, Ikazuchi used them to command Satellite Zea to reactivate the Ark, allowing MetsubouJinrai.NET to fully begin their crusade against humanity. A.I.M.S. then launched a raid on MetsubouJinrai.NET's base and succeeded in terminating Horobi, but were forced to retreat after Fuwa and several of their members were injured by the two MetsubouJinrai.NET Riders. Following the attack and Horobi's death, Jin stepped up to lead MetsubouJinrai.NET and, after using the Ark to manufacture a large army of Trilobite Magia, lead a massive crusade against the city along with hacking several Gigers to cause havoc. The two A.I.M.S. Riders soon showed up to defend against the attack but were overpowered by the Gigers and forced to back down. However, Zero-One then arrived and became Kamen Rider Zero-One Shining Assault Hopper to take on Jin in his Kamen Rider form. After activating the Shine System, Zero-One destroyed MetsubouJinrai.NET's army and finished off Jin. Horobi's deactivated body was later brought to AIMS's base, where it mysteriously reactivated again. Though MetsubouJinrai.NET was seemingly destroyed, Gai Amatsu would state that MetsubouJinrai.NET would exist as long as there were HumaGears. Despite the destruction of Jin's army, the Ark remained active and began wirelessly hacking HumaGears once they reached Singularity, converting them into Magia. Horobi's body was also recovered by A.I.M.S. and he mysteriously reactivated in their compound. While he was being interrogated, Horobi declared that MetsubouJinrai.NET's ideology would continue to be passed down. Members Executives *Ark *Horobi *Jin (deceased) *Ikazuchi (deceased) Magia *Berotha Magia *Kuehne Magia *Ekal Magia *Neohi Magia *Vicarya Magia *Gaeru Magia *Mammoth Magia *Dodo Magia (defected) *Arsino Magia Footsoldiers *Trilobite Magia *Dodo Magia Chick Trivia * To differentiate them from the heroic Kamen Riders of the show, Horobi and Jin's Kamen Rider forms are also referred to in English as "Masked Riders". Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Crackers Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Organizations Category:Supremacists Category:Enigmatic Category:Brainwashers Category:Genocidal Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Military Category:Provoker Category:Vandals Category:Homicidal Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cults